


小鸟和玫瑰

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Summary: [1]写这篇东西的起因是查二战史，对盟军瓜分普鲁士这段印象非常深刻……1933年取消自治，47年3月废邦瓜分那么这是捏他……[2]普鲁士每个时期颁发的铁十字勋章都不一样。拿破仑战争时期的是“1813”字样加“F.W”加橡树叶加皇冠；普法战争时期的是“1870”字样加“W”加皇冠；一战时期是“1914”到“1919”字样加“W”加皇冠；二战时期是“1939”字样加万字，并且级别不同的话装饰也不同，还有各种各样的版本……[3]虽然俺也有过“铁十字那么大怎么可能掉进去”的想法，但是战场上一切皆有可能哟。俺们那儿就有个纤维素性胸膜炎的标本，里面夹着据说是五六十年前抗美援朝留下的纱布……当然，纱布已经换过了。囧
Relationships: Germany & Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	小鸟和玫瑰

冬季开学之后，刚刚拿到医学部助教职位的路德维希在大学附近找了间公寓，租金比原来的阁楼要贵些，但可以生火，而且不会漏雨。  
他得把一个生丁掰成两个花。每月发放的补助扣去房租，就显得紧巴巴了。他原本还想在圣诞节之前添一件新外套——原先从柏林带来的那一件，因为补的次数太多，已经摸不到原来的料子了。1946年对任何地方都不是什么好年份，哪怕是在苏黎世。  
路德维希的房子靠近一条污水横流的街道，与小职员、调酒师和江湖郎中的低矮砖房为邻。房顶被杂草覆盖，长满了脏兮兮的矢车菊和蒲公英。一些野鸟就在上面筑了巢。  
房门很矮，安在窗框里用来挡风的铁丝网上，糊满了黑黝黝的虫子。房子里每样东西都仿佛在长了青霉的雨水里泡过，还有一股总也除不去的生萝卜的味道。他与一个毛手毛脚的意大利人合住在一起。费里西亚诺·瓦尔加斯自称是市中心苏特尔饭店的厨师。他一次都没有自己做过饭。

每天早晨，路德维希从门外生锈的信筒里拿回报纸，给刚刚入睡的室友留两个煎蛋，然后出门上班。费里西亚诺总是在餐馆里值夜，并且接近凌晨才回来。有时他会遇到住在楼下的邻居，一个从维也纳来的穷学生，天气好的时候就拿着他的小提琴上街卖艺，拉一些讨喜的曲子，譬如埃尔加和克莱斯勒。  
那年冬天非常冷，从排水沟到小喷泉都结了冰。猛烈的东北风把马路刮得干干净净。路德维希几次在地铁车站遇到这个名叫罗德里赫的奥地利人，夹着琴，哆嗦着把双手放到废气管道上取暖。他的身体比衣衫更加单薄，立在站台上，像根晃晃悠悠的街灯柱子，叫人不免怀疑他是否能熬过这个冬季。  
偶尔路德维希会接济他一点土豆，不过他还有自己的事要操心。学校里代笔的教案总也写不完，每天还要准备上课用的实验室。一想起那些阴冷的、混杂了各种气味的水泥房间，走进去就直接被剥夺掉嗅觉，他猜想自己的胃病大概是不会好了。  
他在这里没有亲人。唯一的哥哥吉尔伯特在十三年前收编入伍，带走了全家人引以自豪的铁十字勋章，那还是曾祖父在普法战争的时候得到的。路德维希在很小的时候见过，铁制的黑色十字装在绸布盒子里，边缘因为年久而氧化，但依然在晦暗的煤油灯下闪闪发亮。  
作为护身符，它被带走了。起初还能收到吉尔伯特写在便签纸上的潦草的信，泛着暑气和泥土味。战争开始后就音讯全无了。  
路德维希曾有一段时间幻想过某一天吉尔伯特疲倦但是平安地出现在家门口——可能拄着拐，最多挂个义肢——但这种幻想随着战争的推进而越来越渺茫。后来，就在这个圣诞夜之前，他得知了柏林的家已在空袭中化作一片废墟，于是干脆地放弃希望。  
那天晚上他破天荒地喝了很多。费里西亚诺进门的时候他正在呕吐，要把上一顿吃下的所有的土豆的残渣、豌豆和玉米、肠子里附着的黄色油脂、菌群、还有各式各样荒诞天真的梦想一股脑儿吐出来。费里西亚诺跑出去叫人。接着推门而入的是罗德里赫，路德维希目光失焦地盯着脸色苍白的邻居，他在他模糊的意识里逐渐褪去了所有色彩，变得像白金一样熠熠生辉。  
——他看见自己的大哥站在满屋子的光影中，精神抖擞，容光焕发，就像离开的那天一样，并着胸前挂满勋章，仿佛一面缀满铁片的白旗。他决定不再想他。

过了新年，楼下的奥地利人似乎交了好运，不再出去卖艺，而改为在家教授音乐。有人给他介绍了几个学生，为此他还买了一架二手立式钢琴。在楼道里偶遇了两三次后，路德维希很高兴看到他终于结结实实地吃了几顿。  
二月的时候他接了份新活，就是将前几年那些被学生们解剖得面目全非的尸体重新切割，把完好的部分保存制成标本，把没有教学价值的扔掉。按照他那位节俭的瑞士上司的想法，在遗体彻底腐烂成原生质之前，一根骨头都不能浪费。  
病理学实验室的教员们跟他一起工作。托里斯负责切下来的四肢，他负责剩余的躯干，制的标本从单手的骨架到灌注塑胶的动脉都有。这项工作占据了他们大部分的时间，福尔马林的刺激气味几乎让每个人都得了鼻炎。呆了两天之后，路德维希觉得自己浑身上下，从袜子到头油，甚至从晚饭的劣质培根里，都嗅到了这种味道。  
制作标本在地下室中进行。他和托里斯分别占了一个房间，而负责把尸体肢解成零碎的四肢和躯干的伊万·布拉津斯基教授占据了中央冷库。因为原本就不是什么完整的尸体，到了路德维希手中的那些更是只能用“残骸”来形容。低年级的学生太过粗心大意了，有些尸块缺了肋软骨，有的少了一截肠子，甚至有一个的腹腔里长出了茂盛的霉菌。路德维希得花很长时间才能收拾干净。  
浸过福尔马林的躯干和内脏看起来有点像咸肉，蜡黄，并且紧致。解剖的时间一长，他就开始饥肠辘辘，但是疼痛肿胀的双眼和咽喉并不放过他，它们从饥饿感的对侧包抄过来，要将他生吞活剥。  
一天晚上罗德里赫送了点蛋糕过来，路德维希去开门。奥地利人盯着他的脸看了一会儿，发表评论说，他现在的这幅尊容很适合放在《神曲》里作插图。  
路德维希则回敬道，一个前几个月还一直满脸菜色的家伙是没有立场说这话的。  
然后他们陷入了沉默。半晌，光着膀子的意大利人从门后探出头：路德路德，你穿了我的内裤了吗？

日子像污水，散发着酸腐和泥泞的味道，从他身边汩汩流过。三月开春的时候断断续续下了好几场雨。斑驳的砖墙和地板，把潮气不慌不忙地吸收进去，一夜之间他的靴子里就长出了蘑菇。  
他的工作在这个月底就要结束了。118号标本是最后一份需要处理的残骸。这是一具成年男性的躯干，精瘦、萎缩，只剩肩胛骨以下到盆腔的部分。因为几乎没有挨多少学生的刀子（这真是个奇迹），布拉津斯基教授要求制成躯干横断面标本。这也意味着这块长约50公分的残骸将要在他的手中被横切成上百片，像法式薄饼一样，每一片还要再加个画框裱起来。  
路德维希厌恶地皱起眉头。解剖实验室的那台老朽的切片机早在投降前就过了使用年限，又一直没有经费去更换刀片，如今能否削断脊椎他也毫无把握。纵是如此，他还是将这块尸体整理干净后包埋进固定剂，一起放进了切片机。  
手柄吱嘎吱嘎地摇了起来，从肩峰开始，半个厘米半个厘米地往下削。精度虽然不高，但依然顽强工作。就在他松了一口气的时候，切片机发出了一连串刺耳的摩擦音，刀片没入胸腔不再往下——卡住了。  
路德维希加大了压在手柄上的力量，刀片依然纹丝不动。他起身察看，发现刀片卡在尸体的第二肋与第三肋之间的位置，在那里，浅褐与米白相间的切面上，有什么银光闪闪的东西在发亮。他用戴着橡胶手套的手指揩了几下，发现是一小块金属的断层。  
他奔出房间，把同样满身油污的托里斯从隔壁叫了过来。他们合力挖开包埋剂，将切了一半的尸体取了出来，托里斯利索地用解剖刀划开皮肤，分离皮下组织，切断胸骨。于是整一个胸腔向他们突兀地展现开来。  
两个人都倒吸一口气。在眼前的胸腔里，褐色的心脏的右后方，一块四厘米见方的十字形黑色物体嵌在肺叶与胸膜的间隙里。路德维希小心地用镊子把它夹了出来，用清水冲洗了一下。  
是一枚铁十字勋章。尽管被腐蚀得不成样子，他依然能认出它独特的弧线。顶端被刀片锉掉了一层，露出了铁灰色的质地。  
“这个人在战场上受过伤，做过开胸手术，”托里斯仔细查看外面的切口和缝合线，“铁十字是做手术的时候掉进去的，后来又缝上了，您看，周围这一圈增生的纤维结缔组织……真是太糟糕了，这样的军医……”他边摇头边叹息。  
路德维希没有理他。他正在努力辨识铁十字锈迹斑斑的表面上镌刻的数字……太模糊了，但是，没有万字旗，虽然顶端的“W”像是断流的河谷，快要看不出了。  
他打断了滔滔不绝的托里斯，“请问，在哪里能找到这个人的其他部分呢？”  
“我不清楚……去问布拉津斯基教授吧。他大概会知道。您要作什么？”  
温和的东欧人露出了困惑的面容。路德维希已经冲了出去。

他错了。托里斯·罗利纳提斯一直以来都对自己的上司估计不足，尽管他在叙述时已经避开了铁十字勋章。当那个大块头俄国人听取汇报后开始露出那种他最熟悉的笑容，圆圆的酒糟鼻变得粉红，路德维希心中不止一次冒出上面的念头。就算有什么见鬼的真相，俄国人也宁可把它投入贝尔加湖而不是拿出来分享，特别当对方是个德国人的时候。  
“118号标本吗？真遗憾，我记得到我手里的时候就已经被截肢了，膝盖以下。托里斯那里说不定有剩下的手和大腿，您可以去翻翻。不过——”  
他愉快地继续微笑，“大概可能腿也被扔掉了，毕竟解剖组要的是健全人的标本不是吗。”  
路德维希强压住火气，“那么，遗体最初送过来的时候有身份证明么？”  
“正因为没有身份证明，医院送过来的时候我们才能买下。登记卡上也没有死亡证的编号。”俄国人露出嘲弄的表情，“战争制造了大量尸体。幸好不是所有人都像你一样喜欢刨根问底，路德维希……”  
他在说谎。从那葡萄灰的眼睛到微微抖着的不耐烦的鞋跟都在说谎。路德维希感觉到自己攥紧的双拳在发颤。  
“您就不担心他的家人找上门来吗？”  
“没有人会认出他来，”伊万耸耸肩，“他死于III度面部烧伤。”

这天晚上罗德里赫带着糕点去拜访的时候，路德维希倒在床上，毫无生气，房间里没有生火。  
“我还以为您不在。”罗德里赫抱怨道，“费里西亚诺出去了吗？——您这儿冷得跟冰窖似的。”  
他烧了一壶水，然后递给他一杯糖精片泡的茶。路德维希接了过去，连谢谢也没有说。他眨了眨眼。  
“您怎么了？”  
路德维希自己也不知道……他开始对他断断续续地述说，讲起他的哥哥、咸肉似的尸体和铁十字勋章、好脾气但是阴郁的立陶宛人，还有一些别的零碎的事，他的童年，柏林郊外的白色小房子、啤酒和小鸟、雪地，以及水洼里的蓝色矢车菊。  
罗德里赫静静地听着，嘴角抿着，那颗圆痣映在火光里，像一枚温柔的全音符。  
“战争时期这种勋章被大量授予，照目前的情况，那枚勋章也有可能是手术的时候别的什么人掉的。”他冷静地说，“也就是说，您既无法确定那个勋章是谁的，也无法确定那具遗体是谁，对吗？”  
路德维希沮丧地发现他的反驳无懈可击。他原本还想争辩，说那是枚爷爷辈的勋章，刻着“1870”的字样，跟他小时候见过的一模一样，在最近的尸体里出现这种勋章的概率不大……但他的胸中随即被另外一种更为深沉的悲伤所填充。它生就一副黑色而坦诚的面孔，正大口大口地吞噬着他的内脏。  
他颤抖着捂住脸，倒在沙发上。罗德里赫等待抽泣声的降临。但什么也没有发生。 

第二天，他在中央冷库找到伊万·布拉津斯基。俄国人全身包裹在肮脏油腻的皮褂子里，手中提着电锯，露在外面的眼睛通红通红。显然这个打扮比昨天更适合谈话的氛围。冷库里污水横流，气味刺鼻，大大小小的尸块遍地横陈，与其说是实验室，更不如说是屠宰场。  
路德维希开门见山。  
“我想知道昨天的118号标本是什么时候送到这里来的。”  
“两三年前吧，这一批都是那个时候送来的。”伊万除下口罩，从裤腰里掏出一壶伏特加，往嘴里灌去。这样一来就更像屠夫了。  
“那么，有那家医院的联系方式吗？”  
“只不过是临时设立的卫生所，现在也不知道搬哪里去了。”他不耐烦地摆摆手，“好了我要工作了，你——”  
“我想见见他身上的其他部分。”路德维希不等对方说完。  
“去找托里斯——”  
“罗利纳提斯先生这几天收到的都是女尸。”他语气坚决地说。俄国人盯着他，眼中闪动着威胁的光芒。  
但他压制了下去，转而脱下皮褂子，擦了擦手，“您不会喜欢看见他的头的。”他静静地说。  
路德维希一声不吭地跟他进了标本室。伊万指着解剖台上的一堆从深褐到灰白不等的颅骨说，这其中有一个是118号的——“毕竟，III度烧伤的病人，只有这点价值了。”  
说这话时他在微笑，似乎为了自己刚开发的尸体利用方法而骄傲。伊万一直是微笑着的。路德维希注意到了。并且他正用这种笑得似是而非的表情跟自己说话。  
“我听托里斯说了哟，铁十字勋章……”  
路德维希感觉胃里像是被人倒进了一桶福尔马林。  
“看起来，那个德国佬勾起了你的思乡之情嘛。”伊万友好地拍拍他的肩，“不过，要是我把您对画着万字的铁十字勋章的这种不正常的迷恋通报给当局……您知道现在是什么时候。”  
“……那个勋章上没有万字！”他从牙关里蹦出了这几个字。  
“我说有就有，”伊万冷冷地说，“而且……托里斯也会说有的。”  
他满意地观察着对方的表情，再次拍拍他的肩。  
“所以，你就省点力气吧路德维希。要我说，在这里永垂不朽才是他的荣幸。”

他走了。路德维希长久地站在门口，瞪着那堆色彩斑斓的颅骨。直到身后一个声音打断了他。  
“那个，路德维希，关于118号标本，教授说这样的病例很难得，所以就不做切片了。”  
他转过脸。托里斯温和地继续说下去：  
“他希望您把胸腔的部分做个冠状轴的切面，露出铁十字和增生组织就好，然后放到病理学标本室里去。”  
他对他点点头，走开了。路德维希动作迟缓地回到自己的地下室。前一天被切了一小半的躯体扔在福尔马林池子里，他拿铁耙捞了起来，丢在桌上。尸体硬邦邦的，他手指痉挛地探进被剖开的胸腔，摸到了铁十字的一角。  
一种想法很快成形，不，不如说是预谋已久而终得以实施——他从心脏上剪了一角下来，又取出那个铁十字勋章，用油布把它们擦干，包好，放进怀里。再从口袋里掏出昨晚准备好的赝品，放回去。做着这些工作的时候他的视线模糊得可怕，大颗大颗的眼泪一直往下掉，怎么也止不住。他从心底诅咒这该死的福尔马林。

赝品是花五个生丁买的地摊货，制作粗糙，错误百出。回到家，路德维希在屋里坐了一整夜，宁静的黑暗在他身后无限伸延。房子里弥漫着一股甜腻的腥味。打开窗子，许多樟树的枯叶飞了进来。它们只在春天落叶。  
清晨开始下起了雨。整条街上都有玻璃相击的声音。水洼是温暖的。罗德里赫的琴声在雨中分外清明。  
这时费里西安诺推门而入，带进来外面那种黏糊糊的雾气。  
“路德？还没去上班吗？路德？”  
路德维希没有理他。他从怀里掏出一个油布包，小心翼翼地将它埋进了装满泥土的花盆里。他把花盆放到阳台上，接着望向东方。  
他眼睛里有些东西。绝非天空。

End. Aug 2009

**Author's Note:**

> [1]写这篇东西的起因是查二战史，对盟军瓜分普鲁士这段印象非常深刻……1933年取消自治，47年3月废邦瓜分那么这是捏他……  
> [2]普鲁士每个时期颁发的铁十字勋章都不一样。拿破仑战争时期的是“1813”字样加“F.W”加橡树叶加皇冠；普法战争时期的是“1870”字样加“W”加皇冠；一战时期是“1914”到“1919”字样加“W”加皇冠；二战时期是“1939”字样加万字，并且级别不同的话装饰也不同，还有各种各样的版本……  
> [3]虽然俺也有过“铁十字那么大怎么可能掉进去”的想法，但是战场上一切皆有可能哟。俺们那儿就有个纤维素性胸膜炎的标本，里面夹着据说是五六十年前抗美援朝留下的纱布……当然，纱布已经换过了。囧


End file.
